


delete it

by nightsickness



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Urie drags Breadbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delete it

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah Urie dragged my ass on Twitter today. I made a fic to honor that. (If you want to know what happened, go on her Twitter profile. It was pretty funny. I cried.)

"Hey, babe, will you get me a beer?"

"Delete it."

Brendon pauses mid-yawn. "What?"

"Delete it," Sarah says, blinking her HUGE eyes. Her SUPER LONG eyelashes are coated with mascara and her PERFECT eyebrows are PERFECTLY filled in.

"Um. Okay," Breadbin says, taking off his shirt. "Wanna make out?"

"Ew," Sarah Urie Wife Of Brendon Urie pushes him away, "delete that right now."

Breadbin's eyebrows are raised so far up his five-head that they nearly touch his already-receding hairline. Lmao.

"I don't think this is working out," Sarah says. "I think we need to break up. I'll keep the house and the ring, and the last name, and you can keep your ugly dogs."

Breadbin is shocked.

"Bye," Sarah walks out of the room, flipping her LUSCIOUS hair as she does so.


End file.
